


It's a beard thing

by lashtonspenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay, Gay Character, Gay teens, M/M, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does she ever leave us alone?" Louis remarked as he pushed the bathroom door open<br/>"We're alone now" Harry said, cupping Louis' face and pecking his lips<br/>Louis smiled<br/>"Finally" He commented<br/>"I love you" Harry whispered<br/>Louis' grin got winder<br/>"Love you too</p><p>Harry and Louis both have beards, Harry wants to come out whilst Louis is not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a beard thing

"Harry!" Louis shouted from across the hall  
Harry turned around to see Louis smiling at him  
He walked over to him, Louis muttered something under his breath and Harry nodded.

Harry and Louis were in a relationship, but nobody knew, they were scared to come out because of what there narrow-minded peers might think, They both had girlfriend, were on the football team and had to act straight. Louis dated Eleanor the 'queen bee' of the school, people called them the 'power couple'. Harry dated Kendall, a quiet, pretty popular girl,. Both the girls knew about the boys but agreed to 'beard for them' to gain some street cred. Eleanor was under the illusion that one day Louis would fall for her, and they'd have a happy ever after, but this was not the case.

Louis and Harry were walking to the bathroom for some 'alone time' when Kendall stepped out of her Geography classroom.  
Normally if nobody was around she wouldn't go over to him but as some people were staring she went up to him and hugged him  
"Hi baby" she said  
"Hey, where you going?" Harry asked as he kissed her cheek  
"Just back to my lesson, where are you two off to?" She asked  
"To the toilet" Louis said  
Louis and Kendall were bestfriends before the whole beard thing, they still were but Louis would get jealous when she would hold Harry's hand in public and kiss him.  
"Well I'm off" she said  
"Bye babe" Harry kissed her cheek again  
"Bye" she waved and walked off  
"Does she ever leave us alone?" Louis remarked as he pushed the bathroom door open  
"We're alone now" Harry said, cupping Louis' face and pecking his lips  
Louis smiled  
"Finally" He commented  
"I love you" Harry whispered  
Louis' grin got winder  
"Love you too"   
The boys knew that they had to get back to their lesson soon or a teacher would come and find them or someone would walk in on them  
Louis grabbed Harry's hand for a moment  
"How long can we keep doing this?" He asked  
"Doing what? Harry replied  
"This, fake dating, hiding" Louis said  
"I don't know" Harry replied  
Louis nodded and opened the bathroom door, letting go of Harry's hand  
The boys walked side by side back to their lesson

When the bell went the boys both got on the bus, sitting at the back but on opposite sides  
They always tried not to get too close after school or at school in public  
They'd act like best friends but not too close  
This killed both the boys, Louis was sat with his arm around Eleanor and everyone shouting "kiss"  
Everyone apart from Harry, he just looked at Louis who was really uncomfortable  
Eleanor cupped his face and pecked his lips causing Harry to look away  
The boys both got off the bus at the same stop and walked back to Harry's house.  
His mum wasn't home, but she left a note on the side and cooked both the boys dinner which could be heated up in the microwave  
"Babe" Harry said  
"Yeah?" Louis replied  
"I can't do this anymore" Harry said  
Louis kissed him and whispered "It's okay"   
"I don't want to hide anymore Louis" Harry said  
"I can't, you know I can't"   
Harry walked away leaving Louis in the kitchen.  
"Harry!" Louis shouted  
"what, what do you want, because you obviously are ashamed of me" Harry replied  
"I'm not, it's not you, it's just- you know, the-the whole concept of being with a boy when you are yourself a boy" Louis said  
"Oh so basically you don't want to be gay anymore?  
"I didn't force you to go out with me Louis, I didn't make you be gay, if you don't want to be, you don't have to be, you can just leave and we won't speak of this again" Harry continued  
"Because, yeah, this year's been the fucking best year of my life, I've loved having you beside me, supporting me, being there for me, but if you've had enough then just leave because I can't forcwe you into anything you don't want to do"   
"Harry- of course I don't want to leave you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I just don't want everybody judging me, calling me a queer or a fag just because I love you"  
"I'm putting dinner on, do you want yours now?" Harry asked  
"Yeah, okay thanks" Louis replied, kissing Harry on the cheek and walking off  
The boys ate together, then hung out together, until it was time for Louis to go home  
"I'm off" Louis said as he pecked Harry's lips, his hand running up and down Harry's sides.  
"You always leave so early" Harry replied, kissing him back  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Louis said "Love you"   
"Love you more" Harry said and winked as Louis shut the door  
The next day at school, Harry was walking through the corridor with Kendall, he noticed something pinned on the notice board.  
'Gay straight alliance- room 34, lunch time'  
Harry smiled, and walked away. He got out his phone and text Kendall

Hey, i'm sorry I can't do this anymore, I don't need you to beard for me, tell Louis i'm sorry and all but i'm not gonna hide who I am' 

 

Kendall replied

What!, are you fucking crazy, you'll get your ass kicked you silly sod, it's not too late to take that back

 

Harry smiled and put his phone in his pocket, he had a free period and would usaully meet Louis in the library  
He sat down on a chair and looked at the clock, 12:15 Louis was 5 minutes late.  
He looked at the door to see and angry Louis storming in  
"Why did you dump her?!" Louis shouted  
"I'm done, i'm so done with all this pretending" Harry replied  
"You could of at least told me first!" Louis said  
The bell rang for lunch, "I've got to go" Harry said  
"What? we always eat lunch together, where are you going?" Louis asked  
"Gay straight alliance" Harry stated  
"You're mad" Louis said  
"Maybe I am, but I don't care anymore, don't worry, I won't tell anybody about us" Harry said  
"Babe, please, at least meet me after school" Louis requested  
"Fine, my place 3:30, Don't be late" Harry said as he walked off  
Harry walked in room 34 to a group of average people looking shocked to see Harry Styles walk in  
"Are you sure you're in the right room?" Niall asked  
"Yeah, I'm sure" Harry replied smiling  
"We're just telling out personal stories" Hannah said  
"So yeah, basically I thought I was normal untill I met this idiot" Niall said pointing to a boy named Josh  
"Watch it you" Josh said, nudging Niall and smiling  
"So, Harry why are you here, we don't get many hetero's come in here" Hannah asked  
"I'm not hetero, I'm um-gay" Harry said  
"Really, who else have you told?" Niall asked  
"Nobody, you're the first, I mean my boyfriend knows obviously but I haven't exactly come out yet" Harry said  
"Boyfriend, you have a boyfriend?" Hannah asked  
"Yeah, he's great except he doesn't want to come out yet" Harry replied  
"How did you meet him?" she asked  
"At school, we became friends and I guess I fell for him" Harry answered  
"Sweet" Hannah replied  
"He can come in here, we won't bite or tell anyone" Josh said  
"Thanks but he won't, he's really stubborn and shy at times, he won't tell anyone" Harry replied  
"Oh okay" Josh said  
"Harry, you do know telling people won't be as bad as you think" Hannah said  
"How so?" He asked  
"Well, me and my girlfriend Eleanor, came out to our parents, they're fine with it, and I came out at school and everyone is still the same"  
"Eleanor- Eleanor Calder?" Harry asked  
"Yes, she's gay, that Louis jock guy beards for her" Hannah replied  
"Does he know?" Harry replied  
"I don't think so actually" Hannah said  
Harry's phone beeped  
"I've got to go" Harry said  
"Thanks guys, same time tommorow?" Harry asked  
"Yes, see you there" Niall said  
Harry closed the door, and walked down the corridor, seeing Louis waiting by the stairs  
"I'm going home now" Louis said  
"You taking the bus?" Harry asked  
"No, i'm going to walk" Louis answered  
"I'll walk with you" Harry replied  
"Okay" Louis smiled  
The boys left school and started talking  
"Are you still mad at me?" Louis asked  
"I wasn't ever mad at you, just disappointed to be honest" Harry replied  
"I'm so sorry Haz" Louis replied "How was it?"   
"Suprisingly good, the people there are so nice, they're desperate to meet you" Harry said "Like know who you are"  
"Oh and guess what I found out" Harry said  
"Go on.." Louis answered  
"Eleanor's a lesbo" Harry replied  
"What- so i'm her beard?" Louis said  
"Yeah" Harry laughed  
"Right, that's it, i'm coming tomorrow.." Louis said  
"Really?" Harry smiled  
"I'm being nobody's beard!" Louis stated with a smile  
"Everyone will be happy to know who you are" Harry stated  
"I'm nervous" Louis admitted  
"You'll be fine love, I promise" Harry replied  
"You coming in?" Harry asked  
"I think I might get back" Louis said  
"Pleeeeeaaaaassseeee" Harry said with his best puppy dog face  
"Alright fine" Louis agreed.  
Harry opened the door  
"Ladies first" he said with a cheeky wink  
Louis hit his shoulder laughing  
"Want a drink?" Harry asked  
"I'm good thanks" Louis replied  
"So who goes to these meetings then?" Louis asked  
"It's not really a meeting, more of a gathering of queers" Harry said laughing  
"Uhm, Niall Horan and his Boyfriend Josh, Hannah, Taylor, Stan and a few others I don't know  
"Hannah, But I dated her? She's a lesbian?" Louis asked  
"She dated you and you turned out to be gay!" Harry reminded him  
"It'll be nice to meet them though" Louis said  
"Yeah, do you want to order Pizza or something?" Harry asked  
"Yeah sure" Louis replied  
"Mum left £20 on the side for dinner" Harry said  
"You're mums so nice" Louis stated  
The boys ordered and ate, but Louis had butterfly's in his tummy just thinking about tomorrow  
"Do you think people will think i'm weird?" Louis asked  
"That was random" Harry continued "No, they won't"   
"Really?" Louis asked  
"Look Lou, it's the 21st century, not everyone is homophobic, the majority aren't" Harry answered  
"What about my parents, and my sisters" Louis asked  
"I bet there'll be cool with it, your mum's so nice" Harry replied  
"Yeahh" Louis sighed  
"If you don't want to?" Harry said  
"No, No- I do" Louis replied  
"Good" Harry pecked Louis on the lips  
"eat up" Harry said

The next day the boys walked to school as it was a nice, sunny day.  
Louis' heart was racing as he knew what was going to happen at lunch time  
He decided he wanted to tell his friends before they found out from other people  
He was nervous though, he'd never actually said the words before, and had no idea how he was going to tell anyone, he hated the idea, he felt like he was going to throw up, he was so nervous.  
As he approached his friends, the football team, sitting at the 'popular' table, he felt dizzy.  
"Hey Lou!" They shouted  
"Hey, um I need to tell you guys something" Louis said  
Eleanor glared at him  
"Yeah?" Zayn replied  
"Um- I-I'm, I mean I li-like".. Louis started  
"Spit it out!" Liam shouted  
"I'm-I-m-g-gay" Louis started shaking  
"Is this some Joke?" Andy said  
This make Louis even more nervous  
"Dude, you have a girlfriend, you can't be queer!" Andy continued  
"Andy, don't be so fucking out of order!" Zayn shouted, "It's alright Lou, come here" Zayn said  
Louis walked towards Zayn  
He hugged him, "It''s okay mate, we'll still be mates no matter who you're fucking" Zayn stated  
Louis laughed, "Thanks mate" He replied  
"Sorry Lou, I didn't mean to offend, you it's just a suprise" Andy said  
"It's alright" Louis said  
"So, is their a guy?" Liam asked  
"Yes their is" Louis said  
"And who is this guy?" Liam asked  
"Harry" Louis answered  
"You and Harry are a thing?" Zayn questioned  
"Yeah, have been for a year and a bit now" Louis answered  
"Could of told me" Zayn said  
"Sorry, I was scared" Louis replied  
"Hold up- What about Eleanor?" Andy asked  
"Uhm she's a beard like.." Louis answered  
"Oh" Andy replied  
"Makes sense" Zayn replied

The bell went for Lunch time, Louis saw Harry and nodded.  
"Let's go" Louis said  
"Are you nervous?" Harry asked  
"Yeah" Louis replied  
"I love you" Louis said  
"Love you more" Harry smiled  
Harry opened the door to hear a cheer for his arrival and then gasps as Louis walked in behind him  
"Louis?" Hannah said  
"Uhm hi" He replied  
"You're gay?" She asked  
"Yeah" he replied  
"Oh I wonder why our relationship didn't last" she said laughing  
"So you're Harry's boyfriend?" Josh asked  
"Yes- Yes I am" Louis said smiling as he grabbed Harry's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK PLEASEE! Kudo's mean a lot tyyy<3


End file.
